Magic door
by RedHoodGirl91
Summary: A door appears in Emma s room in the group home. She goes through the door and comes upon a town where her parents live
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1-magically door**

 **what if Emma found a magically door takes her to Storybrooke**

Emma is sitting on her bed drawing when a door magically appears in the wall. She walks to the door and opens the door to a forest.

Emma thought to herself, "I read the Lion, Witch and the wardrobe and Lucy went through the wardrobe to another land maybe this is like that maybe there is magic and something.

She went to her bed and got her bag from under her bed and put her sketchbook, book and tape player in her bag and put her bag on her back. She get her blanket from under the pillow and hug it.

She walked to the door and turned back to look at the room and thought to herself "Am not going to miss this place".

She walked through the door. On the other side on the door she looked back in to the room and shout the door than turned around and starting walking.

Emma had been walking for a while than she came across a town and started walking down the street when a police car drove by. Emma got scared thinking they would send her back to the group home, she runs into the near shop. That shop is a pawn shop owned by Mr Gold.

In the shop, Emma looked out of the looked out of the window when she heard someone.

"Can I help you with something dear". Emma turned around still hugging her blanket. " Hello, I am lost from my foster parents can you help me.

Gold was about to say something when he saw the blanket Emma is holding and saw her name sow on.

"Emma, what a lovely name." Emma looked down at her name on the blanket. "Thanks".

Gold looked at Emma and saw bits of her mother and father in her. "Emma, how old are you?" Emma looked down. "Don`t worry dear I want you here." "I am 10 year old".

"How did you get here Emma?" "I don`t know I was in my room in the group home when a door appear in my room and I went through the door. Where I am?"

"Somewhere you should of came when you are 28 not 10." "What are you talking about?"

"you will know what I am talking about when you are older."

"Emma, if I told you your parents are here, would you want to see them?"

"I don`t know, they left me on the side of the road." "What if they love you so much they had to send you away to save you"?

Gold walked to a bookshelf and took a big brown book and open the book to the last page of the book.

Emma read the page and then looked up at Mr Gold. "I don`t understand, I was found by the side of the road. Now you are telling me my parents are Snow White and Prince Charming."

Gold went into the back of the shop and came back with a dream catcher and gives it to Emma. "What`s this for? "You have magic and by using this you can see your parents. Just hold the dream catcher and think of your parents."

"Why, they left me". "Really dearie, what if that was a story they told you what if they love you. Take this and have a look."

Emma took the dream catcher and looked into it and then she saw the moment after she was born with your parents.

 _"We have to give have her her best chance. Goodbye Emma."Her Mother said as she kissed the top of her head._

 _She saw her father fight two guards with her in his arms._ _"Find us". He said as he kissed her head._

Emma broke down and started to cry. "Is this real, what is this?" "It is a memory, one of yours."

"I don`t remember this". "You don`t remember but it is in your mind that needed to be unlocked."

"I have two things to ask, one how and why did a door magically appear in my room in the group home and two where are my parents."

Gold smiled care to make a deal...


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2-Prodect of true love

Emma just found out her parents are Snow White and Prince Charming and now she is going to make a deal with Rimplestiltiskin.

"What kind of deal"? "You want to find your parents, I want to find my son and you know him."

"I don`t know who he is?" "Really dearie, I am going to tell you a story. Once upon a time a little girl aged five went to live at a foster home and the first night she met a boy of fifteen and he looked after her and that boy is called Neal".

Emma knew Neal when she was five she moved into a new foster home and he took her under his wing. When he aged out of the system, Emma ran away that night.

"I know him but I haven`t seen him in years, I don`t know where he is." " Don`t worry dearie, if you are like your parents you can find him. Now Emma would you like to see your parents.

They walked out of his shop and Gold told Emma everything, Storybrooke, the curse.

They got to the Hospital, "What are we doing here? You`re going to put me in there and leave me."

"No, they is someone you want to meet in there." "Who"? "Your father."

Walking to the room that her father is in, Emma turned to Gold and said "Why is he here. Where is my mum?"

"Emma, one at a time." They walked into a room with a man laying in a bed in a coma. Emma looked at him and turned to Gold. "Is that him my father, how did he get like this?"

"Yes, that is him and you got stabbed when he was getting you to the wardrobe" "It`s my fault that he is like this. It is my fault he is not with my mum, he was trying to save me." Emma broke down and started crying on the floor.

Gold looked down at Emma. "It is not your fault, your father would die for you and your mother. They knew you had to be the savior".

"Why . Why am I the savior?" "You are the product of true love".

"Fine, what do I have to do to save him"? Emma said with the same look her mother once had. "Just like your mother, speaking on her she should be here, she helps out here."

"Wait you said she won`t remember who she is meanly she won `t know who I am. Great I get to meet my parents and ones in a coma and the other won`t know who I am." Emma said with a look on her face that her father once had.

"You know you look like your father with that look."

Just then Snow or under the curse Mary Margnet walked into the room with a small vessel of flower when she saw Mr Gold and a young girl she has never seen before.

"Mr Gold what brings you here and who is this?" "This is Emma and I am just showing her the town.

Mary Margnet looked at Emma. Emma what a lovely name. Have we met before?"

Emma just looked at her. She`s been dreaming of meeting her parents since the Swans put back in the system

"No, I moved around a lot". Mary Margent would you mind watching Emma I need to check of her foster parents" Gold said with a wink. "Sure, I am going to reading him with a storybook I found in my cupboard, you can listen too." "Sure".

Gold walked out of the room when Emma stop him. "Why did you do that? am 10 anyone finds out am on my own they will send me back to the group home." "Don`t worry dear I have a feeling you won`t be going anything." Gold said as he pulled a bit of Emma`s hair and walked to his shop and Emma went back into the room and sat in the chair and listened to her mother tell the story of Snow White and Prince Charming.

In Gold`s shop, Gold put Emma`s hair in a potion bottle like the one he used for her parents. "The product of true love is indeed magic, this is going to be fun".


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3-home sweet home

In Gold`s shop

Gold is in the back room of his shop with the potion with Emma`s hair in it and a piece of blank paper on the table.

He picked up the potion and turned it purple liquid just like her parent`s one. Once the hair turned purple Gold smiled.

"This was easy, I had to make deals with her parents to get they hair."

He poured the potion over the blank paper and magically appeared a foster home placement form all filled in.

He put a bit of the potion with Emma`s hair in another potion. Which will make Emma have her mother as a foster parents.

At the Hospital, Mary Margent got to the bit of the story where Snow white and Prince Charming at the troll bridge when the coma patient grabbed Mary Margent`s hand.

Emma saw this saw this and said. "Does that mean he is waking up?

"I think so. I `m going to get the doctor you stay here. Mary Margent said as she got up and left the room.

Emma watched her go and turned to the coma patient and then suddenly he woke up and looked at Emma.

"Snow".

"No, my name is Emma."

As Emma looks a lot like her mother and the last time he saw Emma was as a baby and he looked straight into Emma`s face, he thought he was looking at Snow until she said her name.

"Emma, you found us. You look just like your mother"

"What are you talking about?" Emma asked but before he could answer he went back into the coma.

Before Emma could do anything Mary Margent and the doctor walked into the room.

The doctor saw Emma in the room still sitting on the bed. "Who` s this?"

"Emma, her name is Emma and she is with me." Said Mr Gold who now stood in the doorway.

Before anyone could say anything he took Emma outside the room.

"Emma what happened in there, did he wake up? Did he say anything?"

"Mary Margent was reading and then he grabbed her hand and she went to get a doctor. I stayed in the room and he wake up and said Snow. I said my name and he said Emma you found us and that I looked like my mother. What is going on here."

"Emma, they are your parents but because of the curse they don`t remember who they are and who you are and your father wake up saw you, remembered you and went back into the coma." Gold said.

"How does he know and will he remember when he wakes up again". Emma said.

"I don`t know your father was unconscious when the curse took us here. Let`s hope Regina doesn't know he was a wake."

Emma thought for a moment and said "He said I looked like my mother is that true?"

Gold smiled and said "Yes, you do look like your mother with your father`s hair".

Gold took out a potion from his pocket and gave it to Emma. "Put this potion in your mother drink and she will be your foster parent."

Emma looked down at the bottle. "Is this magic, how can you do magic here?"

"I can`t do magic here but you can. I took a piece of her hair."

"I don`t have magic if I do my childhood would be different." Emma said.

"You do have magic, you are powerful magic you are the product of true love."

Before Emma could say anything Mary Margent walks out of the room. "The doctor is busy in there, would you like to get a hot chocolate with me."

"That be great and with cinnamon on top." Emma said.

"That is the way I have it too." Mary Margent said.

Mary Margent and Emma walked to Granny`s.

At Granny`s, Emma is sitting in a booth playing with the potion while waiting for Mary Margent to get the hot chocolate.

Mary Margent came to the table with the two hot coco and put one in front of Emma. The waitress with red in her hair came over and started talking to Mary Margent.

Emma put the potion in Mary Margent`s mug.

Mary Margent finished talking to Rudy turned to Emma and took a sip on coco.

"So Emma where are you from?"

"I `m in the system since I was a baby so moved around a lot."

Mary Margent took another sip and said "Well, I hope you find the home with me".

After Mary Margent and Emma Finished they hot chocolate. Mary Margent said "Let`s go Home".

And they both walked to the loft.

The potion worked.

 **redhoodgirl redbubble I draw Emma`s cupcake and beauty and the beast teacup (Rumbelle) on there and other things please check out.**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4-Why

A couple days after Emma came to Storybrooke and moved in with Mary Margent, her mother.

She stood in the her new room, her stuff on the bed. Emma went to the window and looked out of Storybrooke.

"A door appear in my room and on the other side is a town where my parents are. I am going to find out how it appeared."

Next morning.

Mary Margent is in the kitchen making pancakes and hot chocolate with cinnamon. Emma walked down the stairs and sat at the table.

"Good morning Emma, hot coco and pancakes." "Thanks".

After breakfast.

I have to go into school for a class I can`t get out of. Are you ok if I leave you for a hour, I could get my friend Rudy to came and watch you."

"No, I will be fine. If it`s ok can I see more of the town?"

Yes sure, everyone in town is very nice. Meet me at Granny`s diner at 1.00, I should be out by then.

Storybrooke

Emma walked along the streets of Storybrooke.

She went back to the place she went through the door.

The door was still there. Emma opened the door and could see her old room in the group home.

"You found us". Said a voice behind her, she turned around to see her father standing there.

"Dad, what are you doing here. You`re in a coma."

"I am because I am not your father deal." Just then her father was gone and in his place stood a woman.

"Who are you? How did you do that"?

"All in good time saviour, I have been waiting for you. Not as long as it should of been. Well I can have more fun with ten year old.

I knew you would come back here." She said as she walked to the open door. "That was your room when you lived there. Not much in your room but there wouldn't be, right orphan."

"What do you want? Why did you looked like my father?"

"Sweet Emma, I have been watching you Emma and I knew that you are powerful even before you were born and I know a orphan would want to see her Daddy."

Before Emma could say anything the woman was gone.

Emma walked back into town and to Granny`s to meet Mary Margent.

 **Who do you think the woman should? First I was going to do David then Gold then Emma dreaming and now this no idea for the woman is. Any ideas. Also I am watching season 6 on ep 14.**

 **The woman is not Regina/Evil Queen.**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5 sleeping potion and truth potion

Emma sat in a both in Granny`s waiting for Mary Margent to come. The waitress with red in her hair walks up to her and puts down a hot chocolate with cinnamon down in front of her.

" I didn`t order this."

"I know, you live with Mary Margent. She loves this drink and I thought you might like it to."

Emma looked down at the hot coco and back at the waitress. "She`s my foster mother and I love hot chocolate with cinnamon since I was little. Thanks."

5 minutes later and Mary Margent walks in and heads to the booth Emma is in.

"Hi, have you been waiting long?"

Emma looked up from her mug. "No, I just a few minutes ago and the waitress brought this over to me because she knew I moved in with you and you always have this drink."

Mary Margent sits across from Emma and Rudy comes over with another hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I have never met anyone who likes cinnamon with hot chocolate until I met you."

"Me too, I was about five when I had cinnamon on hot chocolate, I thought I got it from one or both of my parents."

"Did you know your parents?"

Emma looked down into her hot chocolate. "No, I was found by the side of the road when I was a baby. I had a family until I was three, then they put me back in the system. When I seven I ran from a crappy group home, a friend found me and told me to go to the police station. Then I got placed in a group home before coming here."

That is all Emma could say. She couldn`t say a door magically appeared in her room.

"Sorry I think the hot chocolate got to by head, I don`t know why I told you all of that."

"No. I want to know everything about you Emma. What`s your favourite colour?"

Rudy watched Emma and Mary Margent talk then walked outside the diner and changed into the woman from the woods. She knocked Rudy out with a sleeping potion and put a truth potion in Emma`s hot chocolate.

 **should the woman be Ingrid or the black fairy**

 **Yesterday I posted artwork on tumblr redhoodgirl91 and check out redhoodgirl on redbubble. I put a Emma and Hook drawing on there.**


	6. Chapter 6

chapter 6 -School

It`s been a couple days since Emma walked through the door and started living with her mother.

Emma is sitting on her bed in her room reading her fairy tale book. It is the day before she starts a new school.

She liked school but she was never in one for very long.

Emma hear a knock at the door. "Come in".

Walks in is Mary Margent with two hot chocolate with cinnamon.

"I thought you might like this?" She said as she gave Emma a mug and sat on the bed.

"First day of school, you looking for would to it?"

"Yes because I am hoping this time I can stay in this school for longer."

Mary Magnet took a sip of cocoa and saw the book on the bed in front on Emma.

"Is that a good book?"

Emma looked down at the book and said "Its more than a book. When I first got here, I went into Mr Gold`s shop and he gave me the book. He said it could give me hope."

"I was thinking tomorrow before your first day we could go to Granny`s and get pancakes and hot cocoa with cinnamon."

"That would be nice." Emma looked down at the book and said "I never had anyone read to me when I was little, could you." And gave the book to her.

"I would love to. Mary Margent said as she opened the book.

Mary Margent started at the beginning and when she finished the book Emma had fallen asleep.

She pulls the covers over Emma and puts the book on the table next to the bed and leaves the room.

The next morning

Emma wakes up and put on her uniform and went downstairs to Mary Margent sitting at the table.

"Ready to go".

"Ya."

They got to Granny`s and sat in a booth and order two hot chocolate with cinnamon and two pancake.

After breakfast they walked to the school.

Mary Margent dropped Emma off in her first class and told her she will see her in English class.

In History class

Emma sat down at a deck next to a girl called Grace.

"Hi am Grace. Your Emma right, the new girl".

"Yes, always the new girl."

Just then the teacher walked but this was not any teacher this was the woman Emma met in the woods. She kidnapped the History teacher and used magic to make herself look like the teacher.

After class the teacher came over to Emma.

"Emma, I know it is not easy starting a new school. So if you need help my door is always open."

"Thanks". Emma said then left the room with Grace as the woman watch them leave.

She smiled and said. "So has begins".

 **I still have no idea who the woman is but I do have a idea why she wants Emma.**


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7- something green

The fake history teacher walked the streets of Storybrooke. She got to Mr Gold`s pawn shop and walked in.

Mr Gold walked out of the back room, seeing the woman who enter standing in the middle of the shop.

"Can I help you with something?

"Yes you can. I want you to tell me about Emma Swan."

"Sorry dearie I didn`t get your name. Gold said trying to place her.

"You already know my name, Rumple.

She waved her hand over her face and she changed into someone else, the same woman from the wood.

"Zelena. How are you here."

"I used a nice pair of shoes and a lot of magic. Now tell me about Emma Swan."

After school Emma and Grace walked to Granny`s and sat in a booth drinking hot chocolate, one with cinnmon.

"So Emma tell me about herself".

"I have been in the system since I was a baby. I have been in and out of many foster and group homes. I never knew my parents."

"Do you have anything from your parents?"

"I was found wrapped in a blanket with the name Emma sow on it, so my baby blanket and my name."

Emma and Grace talked for hours, Emma told Grace about life outside of Storybrooke and Grace told Emma about Storybrooke.

It was getting later and the girls had to get home. Emma walked Grace home and then walked to the loft.

At the loft

Mary Margent is reading a book when Emma gets home. She closed the book when she saw Emma walk through the door.

"How was your first day?"

"Good, I made a firend, Grace."

"I know Grace sweet girl, it is nice to see you making friends. Super will be in 10 minutes."

"Ok, I`m going to start my homework." Emma walks up the stairs to her room and sat on the bed and takes out the once upon a time book and opened it to the page of the Mad Hatter and his daughter.

She looked at the picture.

"Grace."

 **I have been going over who the woman is and I thought Zelena would go with the idea I have with why she wants Emma.**


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8- Mad Hatter

Emma stood outside a big mansion, across from the mansion lived Grace. In the window of the mansion is a telescope and if the book is right then the man who lives here is Grace`s father.

Emma walked towards the door and knocked.

No answer, she knocked again and again. Emma knew he was in there.

Emma turned away from the door and started walking away when the door opened, she turned back to the door and walked through into the house when someone grabbed her from behind.

In Gold`s shop

"Why do you want to know about Emma Swan"?

"She is the savior and the product of true love. She is magic and I want that magic for my plan to work and you are going to help."

"Zelena she is a child, she is 10 the curse will break when she is 28, 18 years to go."

Zelena walked to the mobile. "I may of got here a few days ago but I know how Miss Swan got here, I want her magic or I could woke her parents and show they beloved daughter dark because I will get her magic one way or another."

Emma awake in a room with lots of hats. She is tied to a chair in front of a table.

Emma saw a man sitting in the chair across from her. "Who are you? What do you want"?

"My name is Jefferson and I want you to make a hat".

At the hospital Zelena walks into John doe`s room. "Well hello Prince Charming, I have been watching you and your wife and your daughter. Yes, I know about the savior. I know she is magic and I want that magic. She is only ten and doesn't know she has magic, that is why I am here I am going to get your daughter to in brace her magic by working you open."

In Jefferson`s house, "I can`t make a hat work, am 10. I can draw a hat but make a hat you have the wrong girl."

"I have the right girl, you are the savior the product of true love and you are going to make my hat."

Emma looked around the room at all the hats and the tea set. "You`re the Mad Hatter from Alice in Wonderland. I read that book when I was five.

Emma started making the hat and started to think about her storybook, she remembered the Mad Hatter and his daughter. "My friend is Grace, I know she`s your daughter".

"How do you know? How did you get here?"

"Mr Gold gave me a storybook about everyone and everything. I was listening to music and reading my fairytale book in the group home when a door appeared in my room and on the other side was the forest here."

"You know Grace?" "Yes, she`s my friend and I can help you get back to her if you help me."

"You got yourself a deal but make the hat first. What do you need help with."

Emma started making the hat again. "I want to know how a door magically appeared in my room in the group home and I know I have magic but it was not me because I have wished every birthday that my parents would come for me. How are you still a awake? I know how Mr Gold is awake, My name wake him up. I worked it out, my mum made a deal for informal about the curse and he wanted my name."

"It`s my curse, to stay awake and watch my daughter with a new family. I can`t be with her."

 **I have no idea what Zelena needs with Emma`s magic maybe time travelling or something else.**

 **for a painting which one young Emma from tougher than the rest and Charming family from awake.**


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9 - red, green, magic hats and storybooks

"You love you her, your daughter." Emma said as she made the hat.

"Yes I do love her, why do you ask?"

"The way you look at her is the way I wish my parents look at me."

"Maybe they do, how do you know they don`t."

Emma stopped making the hat and put everything on the table. "I have been in many foster houses and none of them have ever looked at me the way you look at Grace and my real parents have no idea who I really am."

"You live with your mother ".

"Yes, I do but she doesn`t know who I am or who she truly is and my father is in the hospital with no idea that there are people who love him and he loves. I cried myself to sleep every night wanting my parents to come and get me and now I found them and they don`t know who I am. So I am going to break the curse".

Emma picked up the hat after she said what she said and her hand started to glow. Emma looked at the hand.

"What is happening".

"Magic". Jefferson said as he took the hat from her. "You did it."

"Yes, how?"

"You are the product of true love and that emotional scene unlocked your magic. You got the hat to work. Now I can get my daughter and take her home."

"Wait".

Jefferson was about to leave the room when Emma stopped him. "I know you want your daughter but you have to wait for me to break the curse. She doesn`t know you, help me break the curse and then go to her."

Jefferson knew Emma was right Grace doesn`t know him and taking her home might not help her remember.

"You sound just like your mother, you got yourself a deal and I will find out how a door magically appeared in your room".

In the Regina`s office

Regina is working on mayor stuff when the fake history teacher walks in the office. Zelena had to look like the teacher because she knew Regina is awake and she knew what Zelena`s plan is.

"Miss Green, what can I help you with". "Miss Mills."

Back at Jefferson`s house, after making the deal Emma left the house but before she left, Emma told him she would come back and tell him how Grace is and he will tell her what he found out about the magic door.

The hospital, Mary Margent is reading Emma`s storybook which Emma said she should read to John Doe.

She got to the bit where Snow White and Prince Charming got to the troll bridge when John Doe grabbed Mary Margent`s hand again but this time it`s going to be different.

 **I am off to watch snowfall now. Zelena and Regina what is that all about. The next chapter I have a idea it is going to be a snowfall/awake where we will know how the door appeared in Emma`s room.**

 **Next chapter will have a flashback about the magic door. the next chapter is going to be like snowfall present looking for john Doe and awake flashback and Jefferson is going to found out about everything about the magic door.**


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10 - knowing the past

 _Couple days before Emma come to Storybrooke. Mary Margent walked the streets of Storybrooke on the way to the hospital when she bumps into Regina and the flowers go everywhere. After a not so nice talk, Mary Margent find a pixie flower and takes it to the hospital._

Emma got home. she knows Mary Margent is at the hospital, so she makes herself hot chocolate with cinnamon and starts doing her homework on the table.

At the mansion, Jefferson is looking at papers and security camera videos of the day Emma came here and the types show him something very important.

 _Mary Margent walks into John Doe`s room and put the flower on the table and then John Doe wakes up as Prince Charming._

Mary Margent walks into the loft and sees Emma doing her homework. "Hey what are you working on?" She said as she sat cross from Emma at the table.

"Maths, am good at maths. How was the hospital?"

"He grabbed my hand."

 _After waking Snow. Charming runs out of the room with Snow just behind him. he sees Leroy. "Grumpy we need your help". "Who you calling grumpy"? "No we don`t have time for this. Round up the Dwarfs."_

 _"Now you`re making this about my height". Snow comes in the middle of them. I`m sorry Leroy. I accidentally let this patient out the psych ward."_

 _They walk away from Leroy._

 _"what`s wrong with him? " "it`s called a curse for a reason. I think we`re the only ones awake. It's happened the moment I put this by your bed". she showed him the pixie flower._

 _"I think there`s some kind of magic in it._

 _They enter a room and Snow sees a open locker and gets the clothes from it and gives them to David. "Put these on, you need to blend in."_

 _"You mean you`re been living here since the dark curse struck. "_

 _"Well, Mary Margent has but I remember very terrible minute of it."_

 _"Wait where is Emma?" "I don`t know"? " Well, I put in the wardrobe if we`re here, she must be here too."_

Emma who is still doing her maths homework, as she watching Mary Margent on the phone.

After 10 minutes, Mary Margent gets off the phone and grabbed her bag and turned to Emma. "That was the hospital John Doe is gone. I am going to help the Sheriff. Finish your homework and stay inside. I will be home hopeful in a hour."

"Why can`t I come, I am great at finding people." "Emma that would be nice but it`s getting later."

Mary Margent left the loft and a few minutes later so did Emma.

At Jefferson`s mansion, Jefferson started writing things down on a pad of paper. stuff like they were awake, pixie flower, magic door.

Jefferson thought **somehow Snow White and Prince Charming wake up found their daughter, went back under the curse leaving the magic door open so Emma could walk through. How did they wake up, can I use it to wake Grace up.**

Jefferson write one more thing. _get Emma to show me where she came through._

Mary Margent and Sheriff Graham are in the woods looking for John Doe when they hear something behind them. Which turned out to be Emma.

"Emma what are you doing here". "I wanted to help, I know where he is going."

"How do know". "You read him the story he`s going to the place you guys fell in love."

First time in years Emma has hope.

"Fine but you stay with me and if it gets to bad you go home." Emma nodded.

After walking for half hour they got to the toll bridge but he is not there.

"I don`t understand he should be here." Emma ran to the water. "I don`t get it he should be here."

In the woods, John Doe walks to the door where Emma come through. For some reason he ends up at the door with no memory and then he fall on the ground.

 _In the woods, Snow and Charming stand in the woods with the door in front of them. The door opens to Emma in her room._

In the woods, Jefferson finds the door and John Doe and next to him is a potion bottle which he picked up. He hears people coming and starts running the other way.

Jefferson ran off just as Graham, Mary Margent and Emma ran to John Doe. Graham called for backup.

Emma stood by the door. "It`s the door." "What door? Emma what are you looking at?"

Emma looked at Mary Margent and Graham. "You guy can`t see it."

In Mr Gold`s shop, Jefferson walks in to see Mr Gold behind the counter reading a book. he puts the potion down in front of Gold.

Gold knows what was in the bottle. "Why did you get that from?"

"I found it next to a magic door which brought the Savior here. What is it?"

"It`s a forgetting potion".

"A forgetting potion, a magic door that leading to Emma`s room. Were they awake?"

"Yes".


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11- Causing trouble

"Yes, they were awake but I kind of told them that Emma wouldn`t be the savior and everyone would be cursed forever."

"How did the door stay open? Emma walked through the door how?"

Before another word is said the door opened and Miss Green (Zelena) emptied the shop.

"Mr Gold, a friend of a friend wake up after a coma for a few years and she was looking for something for him something for him to remember his daughter."

She walked over to the unicorn mobile. "My friend told me his daughter had one just like this." She picked up the mobile and took it to the counter and brought the mobile and left the shop.

At the hospital, David is looking at the papers and information about him when Miss Green came into room with the unicorn mobile in hand.

"Hello Mr Nolan. I am Miss Green I teach History at the school and my friend told me you wake up. Here`s a little gift." She pulled out the mobile. "I don`t believe in giving flowers I think something like this is better."

David looked at the unicorn mobile and remembered everything. Him meeting Snow, fighting guards, they wedding and putting Emma in the wardrobe. "Emma".

He looked up at Zelena. "Welcome back Prince Charming."

"Who are you?"

"Someone who wants Emma to break the curse." "Why."

Sometime later at the loft, Emma is sitting at the kitchen table doing her History homework. Mary Margent went to Granny`s to pick up they supper. There was a knock on the door.

Emma goes to answers the door to David on the other side.

As the door opened, it looked like no one was there but he looked down to see a little girl with blonde hair and green eyes standing there looking up at him and he knew that this is Emma his daughter.

"Emma, you`ll so beautiful". he stepped forwould wanting to hug her when Emma stepped back.

"Can I help you? Mary Margent will be back in 5 minutes if you want to wait."

"Is that your mum?" Emma looked down and said "Foster mum."

"Emma, I have to tell you something?"

Emma looked up at him with a wicked smile. "Yes, me too Prince Charming."

A puff of smoke surround Emma and the next second Zelena stood in her place.

"Who are you? Where is my daughter?"

"Aww don`t you remember me, Well I have changed a bit from the History teacher but this is the real me. The Wicked Witch in person. " Zelena said as she flicked her hair.

"What do you want? Where is Emma? Why be tend to be her.?"

"I want Emma to believe and I wanted to see what you would say and I spend 10 years in this town I needed a bit of fun. Don`t worry they are fine. Emma and Mary Margent are at Granny`s for supper."

Zelena pulled out a pixie flower out of her pocket. "Remember this Charming".

"The pixie flower that woke me and Snow and helped us find Emma. What do you?"

"I want you to make sure Emma believes and then I will give you this. And to sweetest the deal I will make sure Regina won`t find out you are awake and put you under the curse again ".

"Why do you need Emma to believe?"

"One it will piss off my Sister and two I want her magic."

 **Zelena wants Emma`s magic to do a powerful spell only the product of true love can cast.**


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter 12-Birthday

Emma wake up, looked at her clock on her side table. "Happy Birthday to me".

Emma got up and pulled out her bag from under her bed and took out a blue star candle. Last year on her birthday Emma made a wish on a blue star candle.

Emma put the candle back in her bag and went downstairs.

Downstairs, Emma got to the button of the stairs and saw a cookie cake on the table.

Mary Margent came out of her room holding a present when she sees Emma standing by the stairs.

"Happy Birthday" . She said handing Emma the present. "Thanks. How did you know it`s my birthday?"

"It`s in your file and I think everyone should celebre they birthdays. "

They sat at the table and Emma opened the present. It`s a swan necklace. " Thanks, this is really nice. I love it."

"Good, I saw it in a shop and it made me think of you."

Granny`s Inn, David had booked a room after he got out of the hospital. He wake up.

"Happy Birthday Emma."

At school, Emma walks to her locker to gets her history book when Grace walks up to her.

"Happy Birthday." Grace gave Emma a gift.

Emma opened the gift, it`s a book Alice in Wonderland.

"Grace, this is nice. I read this when I was five and I left the book at a foster home. This is great."

Emma and Grace walked to class and sat down at a desk.

The history teacher (Zelena) walks into the classroom. "Morning class. Open your books to page 23".

Granny`s inn, David answers the door to Emma. "Emma what are you doing here?"

"It`s my birthday I wanted to spend the day with my dad." "Wait, what. You don`t know that and I didn`t tell you."

"You`re right because this is a dream. I`m not really here. I am at school with my friend Grace. He could help you."

"Who"? "Jefferson".

Emma looked out of the window. "I have to go now." David grabbed Emma`s hand. "Wait, Happy Birthday and I have something."

"I`m not really here, give it to me when you wake up."

David wake up and looked at the present on the bedside table.

After school Emma and Grace entered Granny`s and sat in a booth. Emma order hot chocolate with cinnamon and Grace got a strawberry milkshake.

"I love the book." " I thought you might like it. When I was little I used to read the story every night. The funny thing is I think the book is magic, I found the book outside my house on my way to school."

Emma got back to the loft to Mary Margent at the kitchen table lighting candles on the cookie cake.

"Good you`re back just in time to blow out your candles. How was your day?"

"Good. First time in a long time I had a good birthday. I need to add something to the cake."

Emma said as she ran up to her room and grabbed the candle from her bag.

Emma ran back down and put the star candle on the cake.

"That cute a blue star candle."

"Ya, I wished on it last year.

Emma blow out all the candles and Mary Margent made hot cocoa and cut the cake.

They sat at the table eating the cake when there came a knock at the door. Emma goes to open the door but no one is there. Emma was about to shut the door when she saw a little box on the map.

Emma picks it up and shuts the door and goes back to the table.

"No one was there but I found this." Emma opens the card which reads. _To Emma something for your special day._

Emma opens the present. it`s a unicorn on a key ring. "Cool I wonder who gave me this.

Outside Jefferson`s mansion, David knocked on the door. A voice came from inside. "Who are you?"

"Someone told me you could help. I know about the curse."

The door opened. "You should came in."

 **Happy Birthday to Emma Swan**

 **next up is Halloween. I am going to dress Grace up as Alice from Alice in wonderland.**


	13. Chapter 13

chapter 13- Halloween

Couple days before Halloween Emma and Grace are shopping for Halloween costumes for a Halloween party at the school.

They walk into a costume store. "So have you done tricking or treating before." Grace asked Emma as she looked at all the clothes.

"A few foster homes I was in, I went trick or treating with the other kids in the homes. When I was seven I was staying with this family and one of other foster kids, who was older took me trick or treating when the foster parents were to drunk. He always looked at for me."

After half hour of looking Emma found a costume for Grace. A Alice in Wonderland costume. "I love it and I have a white rabbit at home. "

Grace tried on the outfit and then went back to looking for a outfit for Emma. An hour later, after looking at lots of different costumes . Emma found a costume she liked.

"This is the one. That boy I was talking about he used to read the ugly duckling story to me all the time."

Dress is from the Swan princess film.

"This is going to be the best Halloween ever, you as the Swan Princess and me and Alice from Wonderland."

The girls bought the costsumes and left the shop. On they way to Granny`s they stopped at Gold`s shop to see if Grace could get a pocket watch.

The girls entered the shop, Grace found a couple pocket watches on the counter and Emma is looking at bracelet and head band when Mr Gold walked in from the back.

"Hello girls what can I help you with today?" "I am looking for a pocket watch to go with my Halloween costume."

"I think I know just the one". He said as he took out a box from the cupboard and opened the box to Grace.

The pocket watch had J and G on one side.

"This is great, how much?" "$20" Grace paid for the watch.

Gold went over to Emma who is still looking at the bracelet and head band. "Something you like"?

"I am just looking."

Grace walks over to Emma. "Wow, that`s beautiful you should get it." "I don`t know, I never had something that pretty before."

Just then David walked into the shop and walk to the counter to where the girls are. "Hi girls".

"Hi".

David looked at what the girls are looking at. "That`s beautiful." "Tell her that, I think she should wear it for the Halloween party." Said Grace."

"What are you going as"? David said,

"I am going as Alice from Alice in Wonderland and Emma is going as the Swan Princess."

"Nice, then I think you should get the bracelet and head band. "

Fine, I will get them. How much?" "$20 for the bracelet and A birthday gift for the hair band."

"Thanks, how did you know it was my birthday?"

"A little birdie told me".

Emma brought the bracelet and she and Grace left the shop.

In Shop. "You`re seen the head band before in a dream."

"Yes, before the curse I dreamed of Emma in a dress with the hair band, she was older 28."

"She found it on her own, maybe you should see her in the dress."

Halloween

Emma is in her room getting ready for the Halloween.

Emma looked at herself in the mirror in the white dress with little white boots, trying to figure out what to do with her hair.

Emma put her hair up in a bun leaving a bit at the front of her face. Emma put the hair band on.

What Emma didn`t know was the way she is wearing her hair is the same way she had it in her father`s dream.

Emma goes downstairs to Mary Margent putting sweets in a bowl.

Emma `s dress is white, no sleeves, goes down to the knees.

Mary Margent sees Emma coming down the stairs.

"Emma you look beautiful. " "Thanks, I`m going to Grace`s and we`re going to go to the school`s Halloween party. Is it ok if Grace comes over for a sleepover. Her parents said it is fine."

"Yes, it`s fine with me, there is a couple horror films on the coffee table. I am going out with Rudy".

Half hour later, Emma and Grace did trick or treating on they way to school .

Emma and Grace just trick or treated a house when they ran into David.

"Wow you two look great". "Thanks."

"We`re heading to the school for the Halloween party". "Well have fun."

The girl left him and he watched Emma go.

At the school, The school hall got turned into a hunter house.

"Wow girls you look great." "Thanks Miss Green. You look great too. Wicked Witch right."

"Ya, I love green."

A couple hours later, Emma and Grace got back to the loft and got popcorn, soda and poptarts ready for a horror movie.

They watched Amityville the awakening.

Mary Margent got home to the girls sleeping on the couch. She put a blanket over the girls and went to bed.

 **Happy Halloween**

 **The film Emma and Grace watched is the film I am going to watch on Halloween and it`s the first one that came to mind.**

 **Guess who the boy who took Emma trick or treating.**

 **Amityville awakening is so good.**


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter 14- someone new

In Jefferson`s mansion

"You`re telling me that you had a dream of your daughter telling you to come find me and it was her birthday."

"This is the second time I have woke up and this time my wife doesn't know who am I or who she is?

I can`t be with my daughter because Regina will find and she doesn`t know who I am."

"She knows who her parents are, Gold gave her this storybook with everyone`s stories in it."

Emma and Grace walked to school. "The school`s Halloween party was so fun."

"I liked the movie the little girl reminds me of you."

The girls got to school and went to they first class.

Gold`s pawn shop, Regina walks into the shop to Gold at the counter. "What can I do for the Mayor today?"

"Emma Swan who is she." "I don`t know who you are talking."

Regina stormed out of the shop.

After school Emma and Grace walked into Granny`s and brought a hot chocolate with cinnamon and a strawberry milkshake.

Outside Granny`s, David watches the girl sit in a booth when Zelena walks up to him. "That sweet the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming and the daughter of the Mad Hatter and yes I know you went to see him.

I just came to say watch your back Charming Regina was asking about Emma it won`t be long until she finds out the truth."

Outside of Storybrooke, a young girl about the same age as Emma walks to the sign. "Welcome to storybrooke, they won`t find me here."

After hanging out with Grace, Emma gets to the loft. Emma picked up a note from Mary Margent on the table.

 _Emma_

 _Went to the shop. be back in 5._

Emma put down the note and started her homework.

At the local shop.

Mary Margent is picking up a few things when she turned a corner and runs into David.

"David it`s good to see you up and about after the coma. How is everything?"

"Ya, it`s getting there. Are you free for to get a coffee?" David said.

Ya, I would love to. 4 o`clock the coffee shop my the water. " "Ya that be great." "Great, well I have to get home to Emma see you tomorrow."

On the outskirt of town the young girl founds a out ran down barn and makes her bed at the top inside. After she goes to the window to Storybrooke. "Storybrooke, they won`t find me here."

 **I didn`t to give too away with the girl but can you guess. The bit about the film was me having fun Mckenna Grace who plays young Emma Swan is in the film.**

 **The barn is the one from season 3.**


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter 15- we met before

The next day at the barn, the girl woke up and was about to walk to town when she saw someone come into the barn.

Zelena Walks into the barn she knows about the girl who`s living here but she`s not going to stop the girl. She has other plans.

Emma had a free afternoon so she went to the library to study.

At the Library Emma sat at a table with a couple books and her notebook. The front door opened and Regina walked in and saw Emma sitting at the table, She walks to the table and sits the other side of Emma.

Emma looked up. "Hi, can I help you with something?" "Your Emma right? You`re living with Mary Margent."

"Ya, who are you?" I`m the mayor of Storybrooke and we don`t have many visitors here. Tell me something about yourself Emma."

"What would you like to know?" "Oh just on the top of my head. How old are you? Who are your parents?"

"I `m eleven just had my birthday and I don`t know my parents I have been a orphan since I was a baby when I was found on the side of the road."

Regina got up to leave but turned to Emma to ask. "Emma when is your birthday?" "23th October".

Regina left the library not in the same mood as she entered.

She went back to her office and called someone on the office phone. "Hello, I was wondering if you could tell me about Emma Swan."

After a few hours of studying Emma packed her books into her bag and handed home. She got to the loft and put her bag on the table when Mary Margent came out of her bedroom. "Oh hi Emma. How was school?"

"Good, the last class was cancelled so I studied in the library. Are you going out?" "Yes, It`s like a coffee date. That`s ok, if I date this foster parent is new to me."

"Yes, it`s fine you should go."

"I won`t be late back."

Mary Margent left and Emma sat on the couch and started reading Alice in Wonderland.

At Star cafe which is by the water, inside David sat in a booth by the window when Mary Margent walked in and sat across from him.

They ordered one coffee and one hot chocolate with cinnamon and talked.

In the forest, Emma took a walk. Since she came here she would come to the forest. She got to the barn and walked inside when she heard something above her. Emma turned around and looked up to found a girl watching her.

"Who are you? Why are you living in a barn?" "I`m Lily, I ran away from my adoption family."

"I`m Emma, I`m new here to. I have ran away too before."

The girls sat at the top and talked. "Emma, we`re met before in the police station. I had run away for the first time and two days later I got picked up and brought to the police station and I was waiting for my dad to come and get me when you entered the station. I didn`t know you were here until now. I ran away a couple days ago and somehow I felt drew here."

The girls talked for another hour until Emma had to go home.

What the girls didn`t know was that Zelena was watching them the whole time.

 **next is a Christmas one.**

 **I this idea on what if Lily was a the police station when Emma was in 1990 when Emma got her last name.**


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter 16-Christmas

Two weeks before Christmas, Emma and Grace are Christmas shopping. Emma has never done Christmas shopping but there is something about this place that she wants to do all the Christmas things.

They exited a shop where Grace brought a tea set for her parents. Emma wanted to get something special for Mary Margent because she has been so nice to her, all the other foster homes she has been in they were mean.

Emma and Grace walked by Mr Gold`s pawn shop and Emma saw something in the window and she and Grace walked into the shop.

Gold came out from the back of the shop as the girls are looking at something in the window.

"Can I help you girls with something?"

"Yes, can you tell me about this music box please." Emma said as she pointed at a music box. "That`s lovely but has a sad story to it".

"It`s said it belonged to a princess who parents gave it to her when she was born but something happened and the music box ended up here."

"Cool, it`s plays magic". Emma said as she opened the lid, as she did this she cut her finger on the bit inside.

" ow How do you get it to play music?" Emma said as she gave Gold the box.

Gold took the box and played the music.

Emma knew the song when she was little, she would hum it to herself.

"I will take it."

Gold took the box to the counter and without the girls looking took out a potion bottle and put the blood in it.

Emma and Grace followed him to the counter.

"This will make a nice gift." "Ya, I think Mary Margent will like it."

Gold put the music box in a box when a bag and Emma brought it and took the bag and she and Grace started to walk to the door when Emma turned around. "That song where did it come from?"

"The Princess`s parents sung it to her."

Emma and Grace exited the shop and Zelena came out from the back on the shop and Gold gave her the potion bottle with Emma`s blood in it.

At Zelena` house, Zelena is sitting at the table and in her hand is a potion bottle with a bit of blood Emma`s blood in it. Zelena is trying to take the magic out of the blood but it is hard to do because she doesn't have magic here but Emma does.

"This is not working she is powerful and I need that power." Zelena took out to other potion bottles with blood in both. (Snow`s and Charming`s) She put each blood in a bowl together and tired again.

Christmas Eva at the loft, Mary Margent is making hot chocolate with cinnamon and Emma is getting the film ready. Miracle on 34th street. Mary Margent came over with the hot cocoa and put them on the table and sat on the couch .

"I watched this at a group home when I was younger."

Emma and Mary Margent sat on the couch and starting watching the film.

Outside the loft, David stood there wanting to knock on the door but can`t. He put two presents down on the door map and walked away.

The sometime across town, Jefferson puts a present down on the door map at Grace`s house.

Christmas Day, Emma woke up and got dressed and went downstairs to Mary Margent cooking in the kitchen.

"Merry Christmas". "Merry Christmas".

After breakfast, Emma and Mary Margent sat around the Christmas tree and started opening presents.

Mary Margent opened her present from Emma the music box. "Aww, Emma this is lovely. Thank you."

Mary Margent gave Emma her present. Emma opened it, it`s a sketechbook and pencils.

"Oh, Mary Margent I love it. How did you know?"

"You left your sketchbook open on the table. You are really good."

Emma opened the front door to go to Grace`s when she saw two presents on the door map. She picked them up and took them inside. Emma gave one present to Mary Margent.

Emma opened her present which is a unicorn mobile and Mary Margent opened the present which is a necklace Snow warn in the Enchanted forest before Rumple took it.

"First my birthday now Christmas who left them."

One way or another Emma is going to find out who left them but it is what Zelena wants Emma to do for her plan to work.

 **Merry Christmas**

 **When I little I asked for horse slippers**

 **Grace has parents under the curse.**


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 17- father and daughter

A couple days after new year`s day, Emma sat on a bench at the dock. The first day of the year was different then Emma had.

She had a fight with Grace, got in trouble with Mary Margent for missing curfew.

In her other foster homes and group homes at this time she would ran away but she couldn`t this time, something told her to stay and not just in the town but where she is sitting.

David deicide to go for a walk and ended up at the docks. He was about to turn back when he saw Emma sitting on the bench. He walked over to her.

"Hey, can I sit?" "Emma looked up at him which showed David Emma had been crying. "Sure, it`s a free country."

David sat down next to Emma. "What`s wrong kid?" "I did what I always do and this is the part of the time where I run away. "

"What do you mean kid?"

"I ran away I have been doing it since I was seven, that time a friend find me and took me to the police station and after that every foster home I tried to fit in but after couple months things start to happen. I started a fight."

A tear ran down Emma`s cheek.

"You are sitting here not heading out of town what`s different?"

"A magical door appeared in my room in the group home and I think my parents live near here."

"How do you know?

"I have never told anyone this but I was found outside of town when I was a baby. When I was five I looked in my file and saw the newspaper article about the day I was found and it said I was found near here."

Another tear went down her cheek.

"I`ve been in lots of different foster homes and group home. This place I can see a future and it scares me."

"Why does it scare you?"

"Because I have no idea what I want to do after school."

"What did you want to be when you were younger?" "I don`t know I love art when I was younger. The first thing I wanted to do when I age out of the system is to find my parents."

"Did you ever think what your parents are like?"

"Yes, I even made up this story about them and why they left. I always wished my mum would sing to me as a fall asleep and my dad would play hide and seek."

"Why the docks?" "What". "Why did come to the docks?" "I don`t know, this is going to sound wield but I was on my way out of town when I heard someone calling to me telling me to stay. I have heard the voice before when I was little and in a new group home."

"Do you know who the voice belonged to?"

"No, I wanted to believe it was my mum. When I was in the group home and I was about to walk through the door. The voice came and told me to go through."

"What if it is your mum`s voice." "I wish it was. When I was five I had this dream and I was in this room and I was wearing a beautiful dress with flowers at the button and my hair was in two braids at each side and the same voice was there."

Just then David sees a little girl about five at the side of them wearing a dress with flowers at the button. Emma didn`t see her.

He looked at Emma and back at the little girl but she is gone.

"Emma go home, this place has people that care about you and if you really wanted to leave you would of left by now."

Emma looked at him. "I can see that. Why did you stay here with me, you could of took me back to Mary Margent`s but you stayed and talked to me none of my foster dads ever did."

"Come I`ve walk you back."

They got up and walked back to town.

The girl steps out from behind a building. She smiled and magical turned back into Zelena who has a wicked smile.


	18. Chapter 18

chapter 18 - Unicorn and shoe

Morning

Emma is walking to Gold`s pawnshop. One way she is going to find out who left the presents.

Emma walks into the shop. "Emma lovely to see you what can I help you with?"

"I want to know who gave me a unicorn key ring and mobile for my birthday and Christmas. "

"Well I can help with the unicorn mobile. It was brought here but I can`t tell you who gave it to you."

"Why, I just want to say thank you."

"I could tell you but you`re not ready. Why do you want to know?" "No one has given me a gift like this and I wanted to know why."

" I think this is more than you wanting to help out who give you the gift."

"Fine, when I was little someone gave me this wooden swan when I was seven and that`s how I got the last name swan. I want to know if it`s the same person."

"That storybook I gave you maybe you should look in it, I think it may give you an idea on who gave you the gifts."

Emma left the shop and ran home to her room.

She got to her and started to look for the book. Emma had read it couple times but hadn`t picked it up for a couple of weeks.

She had found it under her bed and opened the book and started flipping through the pages until she got to the page she is looking for.

There was a picture of Snow White and Prince Charming in the nursery putting up the unicorn mobile.

next to the picture it said that Ella gave a unicorn mobile to the Princess.

Emma looked at the picture, the unicorn mobile is the same one. She flipped more pages and stopped to the page where the princess was born and she looked at the blanket in the picture it`s the same one as hers.

She flipped the pages to the story of Cinderella and saw the picture of Ella. Emma ran out the room.

Granny` s inn, There a knock at the door. David goes to open the door to Emma standing there on the other side.

"Emma what are you doing here?" "We need to talk." "Talk about what?" "I know the truth, I know who you are."

"Emma I wanted to tell you but." Before he could finish Emma stopped him. " That was fun. " Before he could say anything Emma magically changed to Zelena.

"Why are you doing this?" "It`s fun messing with you and I want Emma to break curse so I can use her magic for my plan. She is the only one who has magic here but she hadn't accessed all of her magic and I need her too."

Zelena magical herself away leaving David in the room. Who when ran out the room.

Ashley`s step mum`s house, Ashley is sweeping outside while Emma is watching her. Emma looked down at the storybook to Ella sweeping, She closed the book and walked to Ashley.

The same time at Jefferson`s mansion, David knocks on the door and Jefferson answers.

"I need you to tell me about the Wicked Witch.


	19. Chapter 19

chapter 19- breaking deals, making deals

Emma walked up to Ashley. "Hello, I was passing by. I`m new to town. My name is Emma."

Ashley stopped sweeping and turned towards Emma. And Emma could see Ashley is pregnant just like Ella in the book.

"Emma you live with Mary Margent right." "Yes, She`s mine foster mum. "

"My step mum and step sisters are not here you want to come inside for a drink and a chat."

"ya, that be nice."

Emma followed Ashley into the house. Emma sat at the kitchen table as Ashley brought over two hot cocoa one with cinnamon.

Ashley gave Emma the one with cinnamon. "I have only met one person who likes cinnamon on hot cocoa."

"Same. How far along are you?" "Could be any day now, it`s just when the baby comes no one thinks I can do it."

"You should prove them wrong." "Maybe, so what`s your story?"

Emma told Ashley her story and it got Ashley thinking,

At Jefferson`s mansion, "She`s from oz and is very powerful and she is against her sister."

Evening outside Mr Gold`s pawnshop, Mr Gold is locking up and walking away from the shop when Ashley breaks in from the side door.

She passes two creepy dolls. She got to the back wall to a painting which had a safe in behind it.

"Ashley what are you doing?" Ashley turned around and saw Gold standing in front of her.

She picked up a something heavy and used it to hit him. Gold hit the ground and passed out.

Ashley took the key out of his pocket and opened the safe.

The next day, Emma is sitting at the kitchen table doing her homework. It`s a staff day so all the kids get the day off.

Mary Margent walked out of her room to Emma. "You sure you`re be fine, I won`t be long." "I`ve be fine, I am going to meet up with Grace."

There was a knock at the door. Mary Margent goes to open the door to Mr Gold.

"Miss Blanchard morning, is Miss Swan here?" "Yes, she here."

Gold walked over to the table.

" I have to get to school, you be alright Emma." "Ya, I`m be fine..

Mary Margent left and Gold sat at the table across from Emma. "I had a interesting evening last night, my shop was broken into and something was taken and I think you met her yesterday."

Emma make a face that both her parents have made. "That look I have seen on your parent`s face, what did you talk about with Ashley?" "Nothing."

"Fine, let`s see if you`re like your parents even more, I want you to find her for me."

"What do you mean like them more?" "They could find each other. I want you to find her."

Sometime later after talking to Rudy, Emma stood outside Herman`s house. She walked up to the door and knocked. A boy older than her answered the door. "Yes, can I help you?" "Yes, I`m Emma Swan . I am looking for Ashley."

"Sorry I haven`t seen her, we break up."

"Ashley in trouble and I met her yesterday and I wanted to help her."

"My son has nothing to do with that girl anymore." came a voice behind Emma.

"Sean get inside." "Dad maybe we should help." "Get inside and now you. I paied someone to find the child a go home."

"Gold, I grew up in the foster system and I didn`t care if my parents didn`t have money I just wanted them."

Really, would you like to live in the backseat on a car." Mr Herman walking into the house leaving Emma and Sean at the door.

"Sean it is your choose, Ashley is running away with the child." "Why do you care?"

I don`t know my parents but the way Ashley was talking yesterday, she wants to keep the child I wished my parents kept me."

Rudy told Emma where Ashley was going and stole a bike and cycled towards the town line passing Jefferson`s mansion is which Jefferson and David watched Emma go by through the window.

"I think you should follow her, something is telling me she is going to need help. Take my car."

Emma got to the town line and saw Rudy`s car crashed at the side. She got off the bike and runs to the car.

No one was in the car but she hears a scream just in front of the car. Emma runs to the scream and sees Ashley.

"The baby is coming."

"You need to get to a hospital." "No, I need to go to Boston." "No, you don`t have time."

Emma stands in the middle of the road trying to think of what to do when a car appears. Emma waves the car over and sees David in the driver seat.

"Emma do you need help?" "Yes, Ashley needs to go to the hospital. " "No, I need to go Boston."Ashley shouted.

Later at the hospital in the waiting room, Emma sat in a chair when David sat next to her. "What to tell me what you were doing helping Ashley."

I met her yesterday and something was telling me to help her and then Gold told me what she did and I had the same feeling. "

"I saw you go by and I had the same thing you had, I thought you might need help."

Just then the doctor came out. "How is everything?" "They are both and it`s a girl." the doctor left and Gold appeared. "That`s good to hear."

"I think I will be taking what is mine." "No, you can`t . "we have an agreement. And my agreements are always honoured. If not, I'm going to have to involve the police, and that baby is going to end up in the system, and that would be a pity. You didn't enjoy your time in the system, did you Emma

"What can I do for Ashley to do to keep her child?" " If you want Ashley to have that baby, are you willing to make a deal with me."

David wanted to stop Emma but before he could Emma said "fine, what do you want?"

"Oh I don't know just yet. You'll owe me a favour.

"Good, I will go and tell Ashley." Emma left leaving the others.

"she remains me of you." "Did you set this whole thing up?" "Why would I do that?"

"Because she is the savior and she made a deal with you."

"Maybe I was hoping she would take after her parents."

Just then Sean walked into the hospital and towards Ashley`s room.

"Looks who`s there, Emma is like her parents if you can get through to him."

In Ashley`s room. "Hi." "Hi, you`re back." "Ya, what`s her name.?" "Alexander." "I got her a present." He took out a pair of very small shoes and put them on Alexander.

 **I am thinking of doing a chapter where Emma meets Handel and Gretel.**


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter 20-Hansel and Gretel

Early morning in Storybrooke and Lily sneaks into town to get food. She enters the shop just as Emma does.

"Lily, Hi." "Emma hi." "You`re here for food. I can get you something." "No, I`ll be fine." "I want to and the guy who works here is watching us. " "Fine, thanks."

Emma and Lily want shopping when two kids a girl and a boy walk into the shop. The girl walked up to Emma and Lily.

"Hey you`re Emma you live with Mary Margent?" "Ya." "I`m Ava and this is my brother Nicholas."

"Ava we should go." "Ok, see you around."

Ava and Nicholas started to walk to the front enter when Mr Clark stopped, Emma saw all of this and ran up to them. "Is there a problem because I don`t think you can do that."

"Well I can if I think they were shopping lifting." Mr Clark said as he took the bag from Nicholas and taking out chocolate bars and other stuff.

"I`m calling the Sheriff. "

"You don`t need the Sheriff, I will pay everything and Ava and Nicholas will promise not to do it again." Emma said as she looked at the twins. "Yes, we won`t do it again."

Emma took out her purse but she didn`t have a enough money just Then David who saw everything, came over and gave Emma some money to add to hers.

Half hour later after everyone left the shop Emma followed Ava and Nicholas to a abandoned house, she saw them go through a door at the button of the house. Emma went to the front door and picked the lock and walked inside. What Emma didn`t know is that when she was following Ava and Nicholas someone was following her.

Nicholas sat on the bed as Ava took the stuff out of the bag when they heard a noise from upstairs.

Ava and Nicholas got into the kitchen and looked around.

"You guys are good but I`m better." said a voice behind them. The kids turned around to Emma in the door flame.

"Where are your parents?" "We don`t have any."

Emma took the kids back to the loft and sneaked them to her room.

"Why are you helping us." "Before I came here I was in foster care and kids like us stick together." Emma went over to her baby blanket and picked it up.

"This is my baby blanket the only thing I have of my parents, do you have anything from your dad?"

"Yes." Ava gave Emma a camass. " Our mom kept it. She said it was our dad's."

"I am going to find him for you guys. Stay here."

Emma is leaving when Ava stopped her. "Emma did you found your parent?" "Not yet."

Emma walked downstairs just as Mary Margent walked through the door.

"Hey, your back, I`m just going out for a walk." "Have a nice walk, will you be seeing your friends?"

Emma stopped walking and turned around. "You know?" "Ya, I saw David and he told me. What`s your plan Emma?"

"I was going to find they father." "Emma." "What, why can`t I, he might be here and not know about them."

"Fine but be careful." "Thanks, Emma opened the door and walked out.

Gold`s shop, Emma entered the shop and walked to the counter where Gold is. "Miss Swan what can I do for you today?"

"I am hoping you can help with this." Emma said as she put the compass down on the counter. "Could you tell me about this please."

Gold goes to a box full of cards and takes one out and looks at Emma. "what do you want?" "Tell me why do you want to help them?"

"If I can found they dad it give me hope to find mine."

"The compass was brought here by a Michael Tillman." "Thank you. "

I walked out the shop.

A minutes later at a motor repair shop, a man is working on a car when Emma walks up to him.

"Hello, are you Michael Tillman?" "Yes, I am . Can I help you with something?"

"Yes, is this yours?" Emma said showing him the compass.

"Yes, that`s mine I lost it." "That me guess 13years ago. I met two kids today and Ava gave this to me said her mum said it was yours."

"No, that can`t be. I was camping and I just met her once. Wait I know you, you came here a month ago you live with the school teacher."

" Yes, Mary Margent she`s my foster mum."

"She can take in a 10 years old but I can`t for two. This place is not making a lot of money, I can`t take in two more people."

"Hey dude, they your kids and they just need a home. Ava has the same look I had when I was five and another family dropped me back in the group home."

"Sorry, I can`t." Michael walked into his office leaving Emma standing there.

At the docks, Emma sits cross legged on the bench drinking hot cocoa with cinnamon.

"Hey kiddo." Emma looked up and saw David walking towards her and sat on the bench next to her.

"He won`t take them in." Who won`t." "Michael Tillman, I went to see him and told him about Ava and Nicholas and he said he couldn`t take them in."

"So, what are you doing now?" "Just sitting here wishing this hot cocoa was stronger."

"Emma, The major asked Mary Margent to take Ava and Nicholas to the Boston group home, they leaving now."

"What, I have to stop them." Emma dropped the cup and ran off.

Emma ran through the woods and came out on to the road just in front of the town line. She saw a car coming down the road.

Mary Margent is driving Ava and Nicholas to Boston and when she got near to the town line and sees Emma in the middle of road and stops the car at the side of the road.

Emma goes up to the car and takes her penknife out and sticks it in the wheel.

"Emma what are you doing?" "I can`t let you take them."

"Great now I have to call for help and after all of this you`re grounded".

15 minutes later, Tillman's motto repair trunk drives up to them and he gets out.

"Need some help?" "Yes, I got a flat. Emma go sit in the car." Emma went and seat in the front of the car.

"she means well." "So I`m guessing she did this." "Yes, Emma came into my life. and I didn`t think I could take in a 10 year old but I did and I wouldn`t change my mind. Just get to know them."

After Michael fixed the wheel. "You don`t need to take them to Boston.". He walked up to the car. At the same time Emma got out and walked to Mary.

"Am I still grounded?" "Yes, you are but for two days if you tell me why did you want to help them."

"Ava had the same look I did when another family took me back to the group home."

Mary and Emma hug.


	21. Chapter 21

chapter 21- knowing the truth

After Emma finished her grounding she went off to see Lily but what she didn`t know is that someone is following her.

Emma got to the burn. "Hey." "Hey, you`re out." "It was only two days but it was worth it."

Emma and Lily chatted for half hour when they heard someone going. They climbed up a ladder to a top bit when the sheriff and the school teacher walk in.

"Sheriff can I ask what this is all about?" "Just doing my job." They walk out and Emma and Lily go back to talking.

After two hours, Emma left Lily and started walking home when she saw a boy following her.

Emma got to Maine street and turned a corner and hid and waited for the boy to come. The boy turned the corner but Emma was gone. He walked looking for her.

Emma could hear him coming and when he was close. Emma did a move she learned from her foster brother and the boy ended on the floor.

"Who are you? Why are you following me?" "Wow Emma where did you learn that."

"How do you know my name?"

"Because I know you Emma. I`m August." "Hi August new question how do you know me. No wait you were the boy I met in the street , you`re reason I have Swan as my last name."

"I was hoping I could get you to believe." "Why are you following me?"

"Let`s take a trip and I will tell you everything.." "Where"? "Where it all begin."

Zelena sneaked into Emma`s room in the loft, knowing no one is home. Zelena sits at Emma`s deck when Mary Margent comes home and then a knock at the door. Mary open the door to David.

"Hi" "Hi, I was nowhere near and I was wondering if you like to get a drink?" "Sure, yes. Emma is staying at Grace`s so yes."

Outside on Storybrooke August rides his motorbike with Emma on the back.

August stopped outside the Chantey's Lobster House. Emma got off the bike and looked at the Lobster house.

"What is this? Why are we here?" "Last time I checked it was a diner. you`re been here before." August takes out the newspaper clipping of the day Emma was found.

"Come I want to show you something."

Emma follows August.

Back in Storybrooke, Zelena sees the storybook under Emma `s bed and starts flipping through the pages.

In the woods outside of Storybrooke, Emma follows August. "So you found article about me, so what."

August stopped and turned around to face Emma. "I was there I`m the one who found you."

"Wait , you`re the seven year old who found me aside of the road."

"Yes and I lied about where I found you."

They kept walking until they came to a tree.

"I don`t get it, what are you showing me?"

"This". August picked at the tree. "A tree, you took me here to show me a tree."

"It`s not just a tree, it`s where we came through." "What do you mean we came through?"

"You read the storybook, you know how you came to this world."

"Ya, I read the book. Look I`m in a good place and I don`t want to muck it up.

August felt something was up. "Emma who are your parents?" "I don`t know they left me at the side of the road."

"Emma your parents are Snow White and Prince Charming." "Really can we go now."

Emma walked back to the motorbike.

 **I wanted August to take Emma to the tree and her not believing him like in 1.20. I`m thinking of doing a chapter about Zelena and why she wants Emma.**


	22. Chapter 22

chapter 22-what is the truth

Emma got back to Stroybrooke and took a walk when she ran into Zelena.

"Miss Green Hi." "Hello Emma, what are you doing out this late." "Nothing, I just needed a walk. I`m going to head home." Emma said as she walked home.

years ago in Oz

Zelena sits at her desk watching Regina through the mirror. She was watching Regina talk with Rumple about the dark curse and when she heard something a name that interested her. Emma.

Sometime after that Zelena found a spell to get what she wanted and all she needs is the product of true love.

The day the curse was cast Zelena was in the Enchanted forest and when she saw the purple cloud, she took a potion to remember who she is.

Storybrooke present day. the next day, Zelena watches Lily leave the barn. Zelena turns to the table and picked up the spell. "I`m so close."

Emma is sitting on a bench looking out at the sea when David walked up to her and sat next to her. "Mary Margent is looking for you, you sneaked out."

"Ya, sorry I needed to get out. " "What`s wrong?"

"Someone wants me to believe in something and save everyone but I can`t. I`m just a lost girl."

"Lost girl? Like Peter Pan lost boys."

"A foster brother used to read the story to me when I was younger. I arrived here I thought my parents were here. Now I don`t know."

"Emma you`re just a kid, go hang out with your friends."

"That`s a good idea, see ya again." Emma ran off but Emma isn`t going to Grace`s no she`s running away.

Emma sneaked out of her room with her bag full of her stuff and started running to the town line.

At the town line, Emma got to the sign and turned around. "I thought Storybrooke could be my home, thought it would be different."

At the same time cross town Zelena sits at the table looking in a crystal ball at Emma at the town line.

"No this can`t be. why is she leaving? My plan I need her to stay."

At the town line, Emma faces the town. Goodbye Storybrooke I thought I`d found a home.

Emma turned around and started walking to the town line.

 **Oh no, is someone going to stop Emma?**

 **Go and check out my etsy and redbubble site redhoodgirl91**


End file.
